Julie got kidnapped Chapter 1- a Bakugan Battle Brawlers story
by starburst1031
Summary: Julie was kidnapped by Masquerade when she went to her front door and a mysterious guy came.


**Hey everyone! I'm new to fan fiction and this will be my first story I will be posting. So here's the first chapter and hope you'll enjoy it:)**

Julie had many friends. Dan, Runo, Marucho, Shun, and Alice. They were the bakugan battle brawlers and they really loved to play bakugan.

They had to beat the other brawlers, including Masquerade, and Naga was in the middle of Vestroia.

Julie was in her bedroom, looking out of her window, and gazed into the twinkling stars. It was a beautiful night and the air is filled with the scent of white roses. Julie missed Dan, since he was her favorite person, because he went on a vacation to Paris with his family. Dan knows that Julie likes him, but he likes Runo more than her. Julie felt sad that Dan's true crush was Runo, and she was the one who liked him the most. Runo liked Dan as a friend and she didn't like him as a boyfriend. She and Dan fight a lot.

"I wish Dan was here, standing right beside me, and looked at the stars together. That'll be romantic." Julie sighed, feeling sad inside her heart. "I hope he still likes me at least as a friend, but he likes Runo as a girlfriend, but Runo liked him as a friend, but he wouldn't want to hang out with me, since he's been dating Runo for 3 days straight." Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door. "Come in." she said, still looking at the stars in the dark blue sky. "Honey, dinner is ready and you should better go wash your hands. We're eating rice and beef tonight, and it's your favorite!" her mother announced cheerfully. "Umm... thanks mom! I'll be downstairs in a minute. You go ahead, mom." Julie said, not paying attention to what her mom said. She was thinking of Dan. "OK, Julie. Then I'll go. Please come when you're hungry, I'll make sure your bowl doesn't get cold." her mom said, looking confused. She didn't have the slightest idea what's up with her daughter.

When the door closed, Julie quickly went to her bad, looking at her picture of the battle brawlers. She only looked at Dan, and she even slept with her photo. "Dan, please don't forget about your secret admirer, Julie, or else she's gonna kill you! She aws the one who loved you as a boyfriend, not Runo." Julie thought. She had a dream that Dan was dating her, and in her dream, Dan said, " I love you, Julie. You're pretty much the best friend I've ever had!"

The next day, she went to school with her picture with her. She was paying attention to Dan instead of her math lessons. In front of her was the blue-haired girl, which was Runo. "Um.. Julie? Are you alright there?" Runo whispered to Julie. "uh... yeah, I guess? I have a bad headache." replied Julie, putting her hand on her forhead. "Maybe you should go to the office and call your parents that you're feeling dizzy. I don't think today is a good day for you to go to school." suggested Runo. "AHEM! GIRLS! PLEASE DON'T TALK WHEN I'M TEACHING YOU A LESSON, OK?! THE NEXT TIME I HEAR YOU TALKING TO EACH OTHER, I'LL SEPERATE YOU GUYS, UNDERSTAND?!" the teacher yelled, annoyed. "Yes, Mr. Thompson." both Runo and Julie said at the same time. "Umm.. Mr. Thompson? I feel dizzy and I have a bad headache. May I go to the office and call my parents?" Julie asked. "Umm... sure. Just be careful in the hallway so you won't bump into people when you're dizzy. Go ahead." replied Mr. Thompson.

When Julie finally arrived at the office, she started dialing the home phone number. "Hello? Mom! It's me, Julie! I'm feeling dizzy and I have a headache. Can you please pick me up?" asked Julie, talking on the phone. "Ok, dear. I'll pick you up in 5 minutes." answered Julie's mom. When her mom arrived at school, she quickly ran into her car. "Thanks, mom! I gotta go home now." said Julie.

When Julie got home, she started lying down on her bed and had a nap. She drank lemon tea and watched some TV. The next day, she was feeling better and was ready to go to school. After school, when she was about to open the front door of her house, a mysterious guy in black suit came and talked to her. "Umm... excuse me does Dan Kuso live here?" he asked. "sorry, he doesn't live here. He went on a vacation andd he'll ba back on December 5th and I was the one who lived here." replied Julie. Then, the guy gave Julie an apple pie that secretly contains sleeping potion that could make people fall asleep for 2 hours. Julie took the pie and went in her house. She took a bite and immediatly fell asleep. "YES! SHE FELL ASLEEP! I'M GONNA MURDER HER AND GET HER BAKUGAN! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HAAA!" laughed evily the starnge guy. He was actually... MASQUERADE! He was disguised into an old friend of Dan, and he tricked Julie into eating the poison apple pie. He then wrote a note and taped it on the front door. The note says:

"Dear Dan Kuso,

This your enemy, Masquerade, and I was the one who kidnapped her friend Julie. She's at my fortress and you better rescue her, or else it's too late!  
I'll be waiting you for half an hour starting from now on! You better hurry!

Sincerely, Masquerade"

Dan returned to Japan early because he got bored of Paris. When he was about to go to Julie's house to tell her something, he saw the note. he was shocked and was trying to find where Masquerade's fortress is.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2!**


End file.
